Powerpuff High School
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: The girls are all grown up and more different than ever. Will the difference between Buttercup and her sisters drive them apart, or will they live to fight another day? R&R please


**Powerpuff High School**

ANNOUNCER:The city of Townsville, with its urbanization. Tiny villas and coffee shops fill the new downtown, and all of this is beside the newest building of all, and perhaps the most important: Powerpuff High School. The Powerpuff girls were honored with this building while they were still attending Pokey Oaks for saving the mayor's brother, Mr. Superintendant. Now, the girls attend this school, and they brought along more attitude than the veteran teachers were expecting.

The most worrisome of the three is, of course, Buttercup, who still takes her violence to the next level whenever possible, but look! She is also very stylish while she provokes this violence! She's wearing a black miniskirt with dark green tights and black combat boots. Her shirt is a dark green v-neck and her dark makeup makes her Asian hairstyle look especially wonderful. Keep it up Buttercup!

BUTTERCUP:Go to Hell! punches the locker beside her, stands up, flicks the announcer off, then walks away. A path clears as she enters the girls' room, clearing it entirely, leaving girls with only half of a makeup job and curling irons still in their hair

ANNOUNCER:Also, she has a bit of a language problem, but not around the Professor, who manages to keep them all in line with his new wife, Ursula. Ursula was once a nanny on a well-known reality show, but she was immediately discharged after punching another nanny on live television in front of hundreds of viewers. Despite Townsville's protesting, the two were married, and now she takes care of the girls. Oh, look, here comes Bubbles and Blossom now.

Bubble is looking very beautiful today in her light blue v-neck, dark blue mini shirt and black knee-high boots. Blossom is the same in a matching outfit of a dark red miniskirt, red long-sleeved v-neck, and boots topped off by red tights. Her hair is waist length now. Hi girls!

BUBBLES:Hi, announcer dude! How are you today?

ANNOUNCER:Very nice, Bubbles. Good luck on your algebra test today, and Blossom, is it just me, or is Art Club looking at a new president?

BLOSSOM:Shh! I don't want anyone to know yet, but…(whispers) yeah.

ANNOUNCER:Look at those two walk. They're like twins! Believe it or not, the girls are very close, well, Blossom and Bubbles, but Buttercup…not so much. It all happened last year. The girls were about to go to their first prom, and Buttercup wanted to take a guy she met at military school. Well, no one bothered her about the decision, until they found out that he was the one stealing precious diamonds from Townsville Jewelers! Buttercup was devastated, and she decided not to go, ruining the evening from their burning car all alone. Ever since, Buttercup hasn't redeemed herself, and the girls are all starting to think that their crime-fighting days may not be a threesome anymore.

But, oh my God! Shots! Where's Buttercup? Blossom and Bubbles are with everyone else, hiding from the gunman. Oh man, this is bad! wailing Where are the Powerpuff Girls when you need them? gasps They're with the gunman! Oh, look! They've overpowered them, but where's Buttercup?

BUTTERCUP:Hey, scum bag. Eat lead, mother fucker! Buttercup stole a weapon and unloads it into the two gunmen, saving the school. Everyone then cheered and left with the help of the police. No one else was injured

BLOSSOM:Oh my god, Buttercup, weren't you scared?

BUTTERCUP:Of what? Those boys are pussies. Look at them, they thought that ugly ass mask would help us not recognize them, or do you remember?

BUBBLES:I thought they were just boys. The one on the left was kind of cute before you shot off his face.

BUTTERCUP:Shut the fuck up, dumb ass! They weren't cute! They were Mojo Jo Jo's nephews! Ugh, if you're going to fight crime, you might as well know their damn names! I spend thirteen fucking months doing research on everyone and leaving in Bubble's cutesy ass handwriting for NOTHING! I'm tired of doing your fucking job! groans loudly and walks away

BLOSSOM:Come to think of it, she has been rather helpful. Remember the Gang Green Gang? If it weren't for her, we wouldn't know they were out of jail.

BUBBLES:And…we'd still be clueless. crying shrilly What have we done to our sister?

BLOSSOM:It's okay, Bubbles. It was meant to happen one day. Remember, she's always been different from the two of us. We just have to…announce to the town that she's leaving the group and then convince the Professor to let her move to military school like she's been asking. She can work nearby for extra money.

BUBBLES:sniffles I guess. I'll miss her, though. She could be nice to me sometimes, and she shares really well.

ANNOUNCER:Now that I'm done hyperventilating, the girls are splitting up…for good? wailing What am I going to do without the three of them? Oh, what a world, what a world! I'm melting! I'm melting!

PROFESSOR:Girls, what do you mean? Buttercup is leaving the group? You're not a club, girls, you're sisters. I cannot let her move away, not now not ever.

URSULA:I agree. Girls, you just have to work it out with her.

BUBBLES:But, she's changed, Professor. She used to never hurt the suspects, now a lot of them die. I don't want to be apart of a killing group.

BLOSSOM:Bubbles is right. We're a group when we fight, and she's changed the whole dynamic. Her superpower of Anger is turning everything upside down! Professor, let her go to military school. Let them try to make her better, then we'll take her back with open arms.

BUBBLES:We still love her, Professor, it's just…she's hard to control.

PROFESSOR:I know, girls, but…sighs I'll call up the school tonight, but it's not guaranteed. Try talking with Buttercup, and see if she really wants that.

BLOSSOM:Okay, but don't count on us getting anything done.

ANNONCER:Whew! So they are still staying together, or are they? Oh! I'm so confused! Look! Oh, what a terrible building. That's where Buttercup is? Oh, that's terrible! Awful! Oh, what a world!

BLOSSOM:screaming **BUTTERCUP!**

BUTTERCUP:What the fuck, Blossom? You've ruined the whole mother fucking party! Damn, can't I get the fuck away from you every once in a fucking while?

BUBBLES:We're trying to tell you that you might get to go to military school, but you need to talk to us, without all the cussing. It hurts our feelings.

BUTTERCUP:It's not my problem if you're a bunch of pussies. What the hell is this 'military school' talk? Is he going to do it?

BLOSSOM:You have to prove that you want it, and that you can handle the responsibility. It takes money, Buttercup, and it's not like anyone will hire you with that attitude.

BUTTERCUP:You think no one likes me, Blossom? You think no one will want a hard-working bitch like me? I'll show you! Buttercup flies away quickly, leaving Bubbles and Blossom to go home alone and tell the Professor

PROFESSOR:She's doing what?

BUBBLES:She left to prove to us she can get a job, that she's responsible. Let her try, but tell her what she's doing wrong when she gets back.

BLOSSOM:Please, Professor? You're the only one she respects fully. She'll listen to you.

PROFESSOR:Okay, girls, but I'm still not convinced. You'll have to deal with her if this doesn't work out.

ANNOUNCER:Uh-oh. Buttercup's home, and she knows where to go, straight up to her room? That wasn't in the script.

BUTTERCUP:Guess what, bitches? Say hello to the newest bag bitch at the Wonder Mart. Eat shit, turds!

BUBBLES:Professor wants to talk to you. He's waiting up for you.

BUTTERCUP:Shit! What did I do now?

BLOSSOM:Go tell him about your new job, and…listen to what he says. Now get out. We've got school tomorrow.

BUTTERCUP:thinking Damnit-damnit-damnit! If this turns out to be some sort of stupid conversation about love and shit then I'm out of here! I've got a job, I can make it on my own. Damn everyone!

PROFESSOR:Buttercup, is that you?

BUTTERCUP:Yeah, what the fuck do you want?

PROFESSOR:Watch your mouth, Buttercup! I'm trying to offer you something! Ursula is willing to give you her car if you're willing to go to military school, but not as a joke. You need to get a better attitude. Your sisters love fighting crime with you, but you can't keep killing your enemies. It's not right, and you won't be able to fight crime anymore with them if it continues. Maybe military school can help you learn respect, for everyone. I'm not the only important person in your life.

BUTTERCUP:But I just got a job!

PROFESSOR:Then you can learn time management also. The school is waiting for you in the morning, so you can start right away. Ursula has the car ready and your things are already inside.

BUTTERCUP:Fine! But if I don't like it, I'm gone, butch!

PROFESSOR:It's your loss, Buttercup.

ANNOUNCER:Wow. Look at Buttercup go! She's in the car! She's at the school! She's in…

BUTTERCUP:This place is hell!

DRILL SERGEANT:You don't know hell, Maggot! I've been there and back and now you're going there and back because you don't know a damn thing about life and you can't understand anything anyone tells you because you think you're better than everything and you think you know it all but you don't know slop, Maggot! NOW GIVE ME THIRTY AND COUNT THEM OUT!

BUTTERCUP:One, two…

DRILL SERGEANT:START OVER! YOU'RE NOT COUNTING RIGHT!

BUTTERCUP:One, Sir; two, Sir…

DRILL SERGEANT:Good, Maggot!

ANNOUNCER:Oh boy. Let's go back to Blossom and Bubbles. Is life any different for them?

STUDENT:Hey, where's Buttercup? I haven't been hit yet today.

BLOSSOM:She went to military school, but we don't know if she'll stay or not.

STUDENT:I can't believe it. She used to be nice, and she helped me get used to this town, but now she's completely changed. She killed Mojo Jo Jo's nephews, and she even tried to kill Him. Him didn't do anything wrong. He's strange, like me, but not strange enough to murder.

BUBBLES:Professor thinks she'll learn how to respect us if she goes. She managed to prove us wrong.

BLOSSOM:How? By cursing at the Professor? I thought she wouldn't do that, but we were wrong.

BUBBLES:She got a job. We said she couldn't because of her attitude.

STUDENT:Maybe she got it because of her attitude.

BLOSSOM:There's only one way to find out. Bubbles, get the Mini. We're going to the Wonder Mart and we're going to see how she got that job.

ANNOUNCER:So, they're doing a little detective work. According to Madam Longwood they're skipping. Let's see how this turns out, but first, is Buttercup crying?

BUTTERCUP:thinking I can't believe this place. This was my dream and now it's my enemy. I can't take this anymore! Cleaning with a toothbrush then being told we're inadequate? I can't take it! I'm going home and I'll show everyone that I haven't changed, just like I did at the interview. I showed them myself, and I got the job! Maybe my sisters will like to fight with me again, because I really miss them. I'm leaving!

ANNOUNCER:Buttercup has changed! OH MY GOD! And just in time! A super villain is here! It's…it's…the new and improved Mojo Jo Jo! With his new-found abilities, he can destroy anything with his mind! Is he able to be brought down? Oh look! It's Blossom and Bubbles.

BUBBLES:We need Buttercup!

BUTTERCUP:Right behind you, sis. Let's whomp some ass…I mean kick some butt. chuckles Sorry, guys, but I learned something today. I can be myself without the language or disrespect, but it's okay to disrespect this villain, right? As long as I don't kill him?

BLOSSOM:You can kill this one, but…I'm glad we've got you back. Now, let's kick some butt!

ANNOUNCER:Look at Mojo fall! Oh, such a beautiful sight! The girls have finally brought him down, forever, but who will come out of the woodwork next? Who cares? With the girls back together and Buttercup back to normal, they can never be stopped.

So once again, the day is saved, thanks to **the Powerpuff Girls!**

BUTTERCUP:Hell yeah!

ANNOUNCER:Oh, Buttercup!

all laughing

END!


End file.
